puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
Osaka06
Osaka06, were a Japanese professional wrestling tag team made up of CIMA and Gamma. They wrestled in Dragon Gate and they also worked Tokyo Gurentai. History Blood Generation Gamma eventually turned up in Dragon Gate on March 19, 2006, being brought in by his friend Magnitude Kishiwada to take over his position in Blood Generation while he recuperated from a severe shoulder injury. He and stable head CIMA took an instant dislike to each other, however, and he was soon kicked out of the faction. Naruki Doi, Masato Yoshino, and Naoki Tanizaki followed him, causing Blood Generation to split in two, with them on one side and CIMA, Don Fujii and Shingo Takagi on the other. Warriors and Warriors-5 Gamma and Yokosuka challenging for the Open the Twin Gate titles held by YAMATO & Cyber Kong on March 1, but with the added stipulation that Gamma would be permanently banished from Dragon Gate if he lost. However, he and Yokosuka pulled through and won the titles after some assistance from Real Hazard member KAGETORA, and when CIMA made his return that night, he brought them and KAGETORA into his new WARRIORS-5 stable. On April 15, he, CIMA & KAGETORA won the Open the Triangle Gate titles from Shingo Takagi, Taku Iwasa & Dragon Kid, but on May 5 he and Yokosuka lost the Twin Gate titles to Ryo Saito & Genki Horiguchi in a three-way Match, which included Keni'chiro Arai & Yasushi Kanda. A month later, he, CIMA & KAGETORA would lose the Triangle Gate to Masato Yoshino, BxB Hulk & PAC. In August 2009, he and CIMA participated in the annual Summer Adventure Tag League Tournament, but they performed very poorly, winning only one match out of eight and finishing in last place. However, they would win the Open the Twin Gate Titles on December 29, beating champions Shingo Takagi & YAMATO. Then, they strangely turned the belts in, declaring themselves to be only tentative champions, and announced their desire to face a strong team to determine the actual champions. On February 10, he and CIMA defeated Naruki Doi & Masato Yoshino to become the full champions. On March 22 they lost the titles to Shingo and Cyber Kong. On May 13, 2010, Gamma, CIMA and Genki Horiguchi defeated Don Fujii, Masaaki Mochizuki and Akebono to win the Open the Triangle Gate Championship. On October 25, 2010, Gamma, CIMA and Horiguchi lost the Open the Triangle Gate Championship to Naoki Tanisaki, Yasushi Kanda and Takuya Sugawara. On November 13, Gamma betrayed WARRIORS by revealing his partner as Naruki Doi for his upcoming Twin Gate championship match at Gate of Destiny, joining Doi's unnamed unit. Blood Warriors On January 14, 2011, Doi's unnamed unit aligned themselves with the WARRIORS stable, who turned heel in the process. On January 18 the new group was named Blood Warriors. On May 27, the rest of Blood Warriors turned on Gamma and gave his spot in the group to Kzy. Gamma then went on to join Masaaki Mochizuki's Junction Three stable. Team Veteran The foundation of the group started on January 19, 2012, when CIMA was shockingly exiled from Blood Warriors during a 10-Man Loser Leaves Unit Match as part of a takeover by Akira Tozawa, BxB Hulk, and Cyber Kong. CIMA's defeat prompted a rescue by his eternal partner Don Fujii. The duo vowed to destroy the new Blood Warriors regime and later added their other eternal partner "Hollywood" Stalker Ichikawa to their cause. Going into February, the trio called upon assistance from TAKA Michinoku and Sanshiro Takagi in a period when Blood Warriors was the only unit in Dragon Gate. On February 25, they rescued Gamma from a Blood Warriors assault and accepted him into their group. The next night, Gamma challenged for the vacant Open The Triangle Gate Championship and enlisted Don Fujii and Masaaki Mochizuki to be his partners. Mochizuki accepted and ended his eternal feud with CIMA. Dragon Kid was quietly added, making their group official. Starting out as merely the Veteran Army, they soon became known as Team Veteran Returns. On August 17, 2014, Mochizuki and Dragon Kid quit to form a new stable with BxB Hulk, later to be revealed as Dia. Hearts. This would lead to the disbanding of the stable as they would lose a Faction Must Disband match against their rivals, Millenials. CIMA, Gamma, Don Fujii and K-ness were later picked up by MAD BLANKEY by the Doi Darts selection system. Mad Blankey After Kzy and Doi both suffered long term injuries, Mad Blankey added some temporary members which were picked by "Miracle Doi Darts" and were CIMA, Gamma, Don Fujii and K-ness. On December 28, Cyber Kong and Yamato would defeat the Millennials (Eita and T-Hawk) for the Open the Twin Gate Championship. Kzy would return from his injury on January 10, 2015 as Dr. Muscle to participate in the Open the Brave Gate Championship tournament and two day later would defeat Eita in the finals to win his first Open the Brave Gate Championship. On January 16, he would cost the unit a 6 on 6 "All Out War" against the Millennials by throwing salt in Cima's face. He would then unmask and declare his allegiance to Dia.HEARTS.On February 5, Metal Warrior would interfere in a 3-Way 6-Man Tag Team match between MB, Dia.HEARTS and the Millennials. He would feign a move to Dia.Hearts, helping them throughout the match, but near the end, betraying them and solidifying his allegiance to MAD BLANKEY. After the match, Metal Warrior revealed himself to be a returning Naruki Doi. On May 5, Cima, Don Fujii and Gamma were kicked out of Mad Blankey. Over Generation On October 8, Cima formed a new unit with Eita, Gamma, El Lindaman, Punch Tominaga, and rookies Kaito Ishida and Takehiro Yamamura. On November 1, the unit was named Over Generation. The same day, he, Gamma, and Don Fujii defended the Open the Triangle Gate Championship against the Jimmyz (Jimmy Susumu, Jimmy K-Ness J.K.S., and Ryo "Jimmy" Saito), and vacated the title afterwards. On December 3 Gamma unsuccsefully challenge Shingo Takagi for Open The Dream Gate Championship due to massive interference by VeserK and the match was declared a no contest after the match CIMA challenged Takagi for the Open The Dream Gate Champion. On December 28, Cima unsuccsefully challenge Shingo Takagi for Open The Dream Gate Championship. On July 24, 2016 it was announced that CIMA and Gamma would replace the team of Cyber Kong and Mondai Ryu at the Summer Adventure Tag League. At the end of the Summer Adventure Tag League Yamamura CIMA and Gamma finished their block with 7 points advacing to semifinals. Cima and Gamma failed to advance to the finals losing to Naruki Doi and "brother" YASSHI. On May 7, 2018 it was announced that CIMA would takeover the role of president for Dragon Gate after the former president Takashi Okamura left due to health issues. He also announced that be would focus on the international expansion of Oriental Wrestling Entertaniment thus ending thier team. Championships and Accomplishments * Dragon Gate **Open The Brave Gate Championship (1 time) – CIMA **Open The Dream Gate Championship (1 time) – CIMA **Open The Triangle Gate Championship (4 times) with KAGETORA and Genki Horiguchi and Don Fujii **Open The Twin Gate Championship (3 times) **Open The Owarai Gate Championship (1 time) – CIMA * Osaka Pro Wrestling **Osaka Pro Wrestling Championship (1 time) - CIMA External links *Cagematch profile Category:Dragon Gate Tag Teams Category:Japanese teams and stables Category:Blood Generation Category:WARRIORS-5 Category:WARRIORS Category:Blood Warrriors Category:Team Veteran Returns Category:We Are Team Veteran Category:Mad Blankey Category:Over Generation Category:Tag Teams